


Trouble

by MissMurderXD



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Female Zayn, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMurderXD/pseuds/MissMurderXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hope you enjoy this ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

~ Fair warning, descriptive smut~

"Say it." Liam grunted as he thrusts into his "girlfriend". The girl under him only let moans pass through her lips as Liam pounded into her, his hands balled up in the black sheets by her head. His hard cock drove into her tight cunt as he fucked her. "Say it!" He barked, looking down at her. "Fucking say it!" The girl whimpered, eyes opening to stare into the deep chocolate ones. "F-Fuck, daddy. Y-You! I-It belongs to you!" She cried out, her golden thighs tensing up as she shook some. "P-Please." She begged softly. "Not Harry's, not Niall's but it's mine! Got it!? This pussy is mine!" Liam growled lowly into her ear and it only spurred her on into deeper pleasure. "O-Oh!" Her heavenly voice gasps as she came, back arching gorgeously as she came over his dick. He groaned and pulled out, the tightening of her walls becoming too much. He jerked himself off as he groaned and came onto her belly, his cum shooting up to her full breast. "L-Liam.' Zayn panted softly as she sat up, hair a mess from his pulling from earlier. "I-" "Shut up. Don't let me catch him texting you again." Liam snapped, standing up and walking to the bathroom. Zayn sighed, not believing that she actually let Liam fuck her. Again. They weren't even dating for gods sake! He just put a claim on Zayn and it was pure hell. She ran her fingers through her tangly hair and reached down to grab her phone, looking at the message on the screen that started this whole thing. 

'Harry❤- I miss you! We should catch up By the way, you looked amazing last night '


End file.
